


I Kangaskhan Be There For You

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kid!Stiles, Sheriff has a Kangaskhan, pokemon world, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna be a pokemon when I grow up!" The Sheriff should have known when bringing Kangaskhan home that she'd be a big hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kangaskhan Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



> Instead of giving Michelle nice fluff for her birthday (which was a little while ago, oops), the plot bunnies decided instead to give her angst.

  
****

The sheriff was nervous bringing home Kangaskhan for the first time. It had been a year since they’d last had a pokemon in the house. He’d had a growlithe, who’d went home with one of his deputies after they’d been in an accident that put them out of commission for a period. While it had been hard, it had been time for them to part ways. Since then though he hadn’t yet met another pokemon that he connected with, and his wife had never wanted to keep her own, though she regularly helped down at the poke center.

Anyway, earlier that morning they’d gotten a call about an estate that had pokemon chained outside, many of them looking severely neglected. They’d paid a visit to the address and sure enough they’d ended up arresting the owner and taken the pokemon into custody, so they could ensure they received proper treatment. But for some reason the Kangaskhan had stuck by his side. When an officer had approached to take her to the center, the sheriff waved him off. Instead he’d taken her personally. After that he just couldn’t say no to taking her home.

Calling ahead he’d warned Claudia they were coming. Kangaskhan seemed calm and gentle enough but with a 4 year old at home, especially one as…. enthusiastic…. as Stiles, you couldn’t be too careful.

Pulling into the driveway he chuckled at the face peeking out between the upstairs curtains. On the car ride over he’d warned his pokemon about his son and she’d seemed to understand.

Obviously Stiles had been warned as well because he didn’t immediately through himself at his Dad like he usually did and neither did he approach the Kangaskhan. The sheriff introduced the two and while Stiles was practically vibrating with excitement he still stayed away.

After twenty minutes and everything seemed to be going well, he turned his back for two seconds to hang up his jacket and when he turned back his son was gone.

“Stiles,” he called, trying to keep calm. He’d probably just went to his room or into the kitchen after Claudia. But there was no answer. “Stiles!” A little louder this time, bringing his wife in from the other room. Turning towards the pokemon, it was Claudia’s hand on his arm that stopped him. The sound of muffled giggling met his ears. Yet Stiles was still no where to be seen.

Kangaskhan made a questioning noise, gesturing to her pouch that was shaking. Relief washed over him and he promised himself he’d buy the pokemon some good treats for automatically assuming the worst. Stiles’ head popped up, manic grin stretching from ear to ear.

“I wanna be a pokemon when I grow up!” his son declared, completely seriously. Laughter bubbled out of him, Claudia joining in, and he just knew that everything would work out.

* * *

When Stiles was 6 he asked for a pokemon for his birthday, crying for two whole days when he was told he couldn’t get his own pokemon till he was 13.

* * *

John was at home, getting ready to go on duty when the call came in. Armed robbery two towns over, currently in progress and the police department was requesting all available units to go to their aid.

Calling out to Claudia he grabbed his gear and headed for the door, stopping short when his pokemon wasn’t standing waiting for him as per usual. He was tempted to just go but in a bad situation she was definitely a good partner to have. Just as he was ready to go looking, Kangaskhan appeared, Stiles in her pouch.

“Get out of there. You’re eight years old Stiles, too old for this nonsense,” he watched as his sons face fell and he clambered out. He really was too big now but that didn’t stop the sheriff feeling guilty. He’d apologize when he got home.

Which he did, though Stiles was a bit more hesitant to play around with Kangaskhan, at least not like he used to. And he really regretted his words, especially just a few short months later.

* * *

When Claudia had fallen sick, to begin with they hadn’t been worried. But her health, physical and mental, had quickly deteriorated, leaving them frantic to find some help. It had been hopeless, just 2 months after they first realized something was amiss and he was putting his true love in the ground.

Stiles was nine now and Claudia had been gone for almost a year. After her death he’d turned to his work and the bottle to cope, something he wasn’t proud of. But he was trying, for his kid. For Stiles.

They’d just spent the day together. Going down to the beach and then to the arcade. Now they were home and Stiles was sitting on the floor playing with Kangaskhan when it occurred to him that he hadn’t seen them properly play in a long time. Hadn’t seen Stiles truly happy in even longer.

“Why don’t you see if you still fit in her pouch,” he suggested on a whim, suddenly desperate to see his son carefree again, if only for a brief second.

“I’m too old for that nonsense,” Stiles mumbled, not even glancing up, not seeing his heart shatter all over again.

* * *

Despite the fact that Stiles thought he was being sneaky, John knew something was wrong. Every night at dinner Stiles would eat about half of his food, sneaking the rest into a napkin that he kept on his lap. When this kept on for over a week he started to become truly worried, thinking that maybe his kid had an eating disorder.  He decided he needed to get to the bottom of the situation. Trying to talk to Stiles had not gone well, so he decided more immediate action was required.

As well as not eating all his food, Stiles had also started coming in late from school. Usually only thirty minutes to an hour. Everytime he said he was with Scott. Which was a bald faced lie.

The next day he left the station around the time that school ended, walking along the path that Stiles would take home, looking for some hint as to what was going on. A ruckus drew his attention to the park. Following the noise he rounded the corner to a sight that made him swell with pride.

Sure enough Stiles was with Scott, who was off to the side with his inhaler out, but more importantly he was standing in front of a cubone, yelling at some older kids to leave him alone. On the ground at his feet was a napkin that had food spilling out of it.

When the older kids pokemon turned on Stiles instead of Cubone, Kangaskhan decided to step in, sending everyone running. Except for Stiles, who had a look of terror on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out.

“You had me worried that something was seriously wrong,” John said gently, stopping about two feet away from where Stiles was still standing protectively in front of the Cubone.

“I know I didn’t mean to! But he’s just a baby and he was hungry and everyone was being mean to him,” Stiles explained angrily, fists clenched just thinking about it. And John couldn’t have been any more proud.

“It’s okay you’re not in trouble,” moving forward, he only got a couple of steps before the pokemon behind his kid started making angry noises, shaking a bone at him. It was absurdly adorable. Stiles made a reassuring noise and the pokemon immediately quitened. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I was scared you’d tell me not to come back. And I’m not allowed a pokemon till I’m 13,” Stiles explained bitterly. “He needs me.” Pulling him into a hug, he just held onto his son for a minute, sighing in relief.

“Come on lets go home and talk about this,” John said, mind already made up. “Don’t forget to take Cubone with you. You know the law, you can’t have your pokemon wandering around by themselves.”  

Starting to walk off he laughed at the sounds of Stiles disbelieving yells behind him. For the first time in over two years he truly felt like things would still work out.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
